Gomen
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Ini yang terbaik, biarlah dia membenciku. Tidak apa-apa aku melihatnya menjauhiku, tidak apa-apa ia membenciku. Karena aku akan lebih membenci diriku sendiri kalau sampai membiarkannya meninggalkan dunia ini selamanya./ "Kau mengganggu pandanganku, Hyuga. Pergilah."/ "Diumurmu yang sekarang, sudah saatnya kau tahu kebenaran tentang keluarga ini."/ Dedicated for NHTD #5# RnR Minna!


**Gomen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T plus (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Genre : ****Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Naru**** x ****Hina :D**

**Warning : Typo, OOC,**** ColdHina, ide pasaran, Ending Gantung, Abal, Aneh, dan masih banyak yang lain.**

**Cetak miring artinya Flash Back :)**

**Don't Like Don't Read! I've Warn You! :)**

**OoOoOoOooOoO**

**Dedicated for 'NaruHina Tragedy Day'**

**Theme : Bitter, Hidden, Lies**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap orang pasti akan sangat senang jika bisa bersatu dengan orang yang di sukainya. Merasakan senang dan pahitnya hari bersama-sama. Saling bergenggaman tangan, tertawa, bercanda tawa atau bahkan menangis pun akan terasa menyenangkan kalau bersama dengannya.

"…" Seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang tengah terdiam. Manik Lavendernya menatap ke sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari posisinya berdiri. Suara tawa, ataupun suara berisik yang memenuhi seluruh lorong sekolah tidak ia hiraukan. Pikirannya kini tengah mengawang entah kemana. Memikirkan seseorang yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu menganggu otaknya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ini yang terbaik, biarlah dia membenciku. Tidak apa-apa aku melihatnya menjauhiku, tidak apa-apa ia membenciku. Karena aku akan lebih membenci diriku sendiri kalau sampai membiarkannya meninggalkan dunia ini selamanya.<em>**

* * *

><p>Setidaknya gadis bernama Hinata Hyuga itu sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya bisa bersama-sama dengan orang yang ia sukai. Tentu saja terasa menyenangkan, dan tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.<p>

Perlahan senyum miris tercetak di wajah cantiknya, di kala mendengar suara nyaring yang sangat ia kenali.

"Oh! Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar menunggunya!"

Pandangan mata yang tadinya terlihat sendu kini berubah menjadi datar. Terasa dingin, dan menusuk. Tubuhnya yang tadi terdiam pun lama-lama kembali bergerak, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya santai. Walaupun di sisi lain, dirinya sudah menahan erat-erat perasaan gelisah dan takut.

"Ssst, Naruto lihat." Bisikan yang terdengar sedikit keras mampu sampai ke indra pendengarannya. Hinata mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap kelima orang yang kini sudah berdiri di depan sana. Mereka terlihat berbisik-bisik, dan-

"….."

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Tawa nyaring yang sempat ia dengar kini sudah tidak ada lagi, yang terdengar hanya hembusan angin, dan bisikan yang terus menerus keluar dari bibir keempat orang di sana. Gadis berambut pirang _aka_ Shion, pemuda bertato segitiga _aka_ Inuzuka Kiba, Gadis berambut merah muda _aka _Sakura Haruno, dan pemuda berambut raven _aka_ Sasuke Uchiha.

Semua tampak melihatnya dengan pandangan risih. Dan jujur Hinata sangat sakit melihat itu, tatapan yang dulunya terasa hangat kini sudah menghilang.

"…" Ia terdiam, menatap sekilas pemuda berambut pirang _aka _Naruto Uzumaki. Manik Saphire Naruto menatapnya dingin. Dan langkahnya yang tadi berhenti kini sudah bergerak kembali,

Tapi tidak dengan Hinata-

Naruto diikuti dengan semua teman-temannya kini berjalan semakin menghampirinya.

"…"

Hinata sudah siap, dengan semua resiko yang akan di tanggungnya sendiri. Biar hanya dia saja yang menyimpan rahasia ini sendiri. Jadi meskipun ia ingin sekali menangis sekencang-kencangnya, akan di tahan sekuat mungkin. Memperlihatkan kemampuan beraktingnya yang terbaik.

Ya, semua masalahnya ini akan ia tanggung.

Sendiri.

'Kau bisa.' Batin Hinata dalam hati, menghela napas sejenak dan memulai aksinya-

"…"

Tepat saat Naruto berjalan semakin menghampirinya, gadis itu meremas tangannya kuat-kuat. Menggigit bibirnya sekilas,

Sampai akhirnya, sebuah seringai angkuh terlihat di wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi Uzumaki-san~" suara yang terdengar mengejek, dan meremehkan ia keluarkan sebaik-baiknya.

Sang Uzumaki yang mendengar ucapan selamat pagi dari seseorang yang _notabene_ salah satu pengisi hatinya dulu hanya terdiam sesaat lalu mendecih kesal.

"Kau mengganggu pandanganku, Hyuga. Pergilah." Jawabnya singkat, sukses membuat Hinata menahan perasaan sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya sekarang ini.

"Ck, ck, kasar sekali ucapanmu Uzumaki-san, seharusnya kau lebih baik pada gadis manis dan cantik sepertiku~" ujar Hinata,

* * *

><p><strong><em>Inilah dia, sebuah topeng palsu terpasang rapi di wajahnya saat ini. Sebuah topeng yang menutupi semuanya, kebenaran yang ia simpan selama ini.<em>**

* * *

><p>Decihan demi decihan kembali terdengar, "Hinata, lebih baik hentikan semua sikapmu ini. Kami sudah bosan!" Shion yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Naruto mulai ikut-ikutan kesal.<p>

Sepertinya dia berhasil memancing amarah gadis pirang ini.

"Hmph, memangnya kenapa? Kalian kesal? Baguslah kalau begitu~" kedua tangannya terangkat dan mengendikkan bahunya singkat.

"Kau!" Sakura kini ikut marah, berniat untuk memberikannya satu atau dua tamparan. Tapi belum sempat tangannya melayang-

**Grep,** Hinata dengan sigap menangkapnya. Dirinya tersenyum sinis, menyentakkan tangan gadis merah muda itu dengan kasar. Menangkap tamparan Sakura memang hal yang mudah baginya, mengingat kalau sejak dulu dia sudah menjuarai berbagai macam tehnik bela diri.

"Ugh, kau..kau bukan Hinata yang kami kenal lagi! Kau kemanakan Hinata yang manis dan lugu itu!" seru Shion serta Sakura berbarengan.

'Aku di sini, Sakura-chan, Shion-chan. Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana.' Gadis indigo itu membatin kecil.

"Kalian bodoh atau apa? Aku Hinata, teman kalian. Jahat sekali~" desahnya pelan. Hinata berniat mendekati kelima orang di depannya sekarang, kakinya perlahan semakin melangkah dekat.

"….."

"Iya kan Naru-" tangan jenjangnya hendak menggapai pipi tan Naruto, kekasihnya ah mungkin lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya.

Tapi-

**Plak,** tangan kekar pemuda pirang itu menepisnya. Tatapan dingin Naruto semakin menusuk, Hinata hanya berpura-pura datar, bibirnya membulat sekilas, sampai akhirnya ia tertawa sinis.

"Ah-ha-ha, sepertinya kau tidak suka kusentuh?" ujarnya santai.

"Kau menyebalkan, ayo teman-teman." Naruto mengatakan kalimat itu secara lantang dan cepat, melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Hinata. Melewati begitu saja seseorang yang sempat membuatnya jatuh hati tanpa melihatnya lagi.

"…."

"…."

Meninggalkan Hinata perlahan, gadis itu terdiam. Tangan yang menggapai Naruto tadi perlahan turun, sikap tegarnya menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Gemetar tiada henti merayapinya, gigitan bibir bawahnya semakin keras,

"_Gomen_," gumaman pelan terdengar samar-samar, maniknya yang tadi terasa dingin kini meredup. Air matanya yang tertahan sedikit demi sedikit menghancurkan pertahanannya.

"Naruto-kun, aku…aku merindukanmu." Lirihnya, Hinata mencoba menahan isak tangisnya. Dadanya terasa sakit, perlakuan Naruto tadi membuatnya perasaannya hancur.

'Kuat, kuat, kau harus kuat Hinata!'

"….."

Mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, air mata yang tadi mengalir segera ia hapus keras-keras. Inilah yang ia harapkan benar bukan? Naruto dan teman-temannya membencinya, menjauhinya, dan tidak ingin lagi berteman dengannya.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa, aku kuat, Hinata Hyuga kuat-hiks-"

Pikirannya melayang kembali, jemarinya meremas tanpa sadar. Hinata menyukai Naruto, sangat mencintainya. Hinata menyayangi sahabat-sahabatnya, dan-

"…"

Ia tidak ingin membuat mereka pergi jauh darinya.

"…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau adalah bagian dari kami mulai sekarang. Berbanggalah karena menjadi salah satu keluarga Yakuza terkuat di Konoha!"<em>

* * *

><p>Yakuza, hah? Sekelompok pembuat keonaran yang paling di takuti di kota ini. Hanya membuat semua orang ketakutan karenanya, untuk apa dia harus berbangga?<p>

Terkuat? Untuk apa ia menjadi kuat selama ini kalau mengetahui inilah alasan kenapa seluruh keluarganya memintanya untuk belajar melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak ia sukai. Berlatih menjadi seorang pembela diri yang kuat, berbagai macam bela diri yang ia pelajari.

* * *

><p>"<em>Diumurmu yang sekarang, sudah saatnya kau tahu kebenaran tentang keluarga ini."<em>

* * *

><p>Kebenaran? Hati Hinata mengernyit sakit saat mengingat kembali saat itu, sebuah kebenaran yang terungkap. Ia belum siap, sampai kapan pun ia tidak ingin mendengar kebenaran dari salah satu pemimpin keluarganya.<p>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Flash Back On :**

"_A..apa maksud Tousan? Kebenaran apa?" Hinata yang sebenarnya baru saja datang dari sekolah, tiba-tiba mendengar panggilan sang ayah. Memintanya untuk pergi ke ruang tamu, dan saat mencoba mendengarkan dengan baik. Sesuatu tentang hal yang bernama kebenaran langsung terucap dari bibir Tousannya._

_Hiashi Hyuga, menatap datar putrid pertamanya itu, kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada."Dengarkan baik-baik Hinata, kau putriku. Salah satu penerus semua pekerjaan Tousan selama ini." Ucap laki-laki paruh baya itu cepat._

"_Pe..pekerjaan?" Mengernyit bingung, Hinata tidak mengerti maksud ucapan ayahnya. Penerus pekerjaan, bukannya yang ia ketahui kalau penerus perusahaan Hyuga ayahnya akan di turunkan pada kakaknya, Hyuga Neji._

"_Kau lihat tas serta pakaian yang kau pakai saat ini?" tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung Hinata, Hiashi menunjuk kea rah gadis indigo itu._

"_I..ini?"_

"_Ya? Darimana Kaasanmu mendapatkan semua itu. Kau tahu?"_

"_I..itu, dari..dari pekerjaan Tousan sebagai pemilik perusahaan Hyuga."_

_Kenapa ia begitu polos saat itu? Kenapa dengan gampangnya ia menjawab semua pertanyaan ayahnya. Kalau setelah mengucapkan hal itu, mimik wajah laki-laki di hadapannya berubah sinis. Menyeringai terhadapnya._

"_Hn, sudah kuduga kau akan menjawab seperti itu."_

_Hinata terdiam, jemarinya kini saling bertautan. Entah kenapa perasaan cemas mulai menghampirinya. Ia menunduk dalam, tidak begitu berani menatap mata ayahnya._

"…"

"_Berapa umurmu sekarang?" Tanya Hiashi tiba-tiba._

"_Tu..tujuh belas tahun, Tousan."_

"_Hn, bagus. Berarti sekarang kau sudah siap untuk mendengarkan semua hal yang akan Tousan ceritakan padamu."_

_Reflek mendengar ucapan ayahnya, Hinata mengadahkan wajah. Dirinya semakin tidak mengerti kemana alur pembicaraan sang pemimpin keluarga ini sekarang._

"_Ha..hal apa Tousan?"_

"…"

_Helaan napas terdengar dari sana, membuat gadis itu makin bimbang. Ingin sekali ia pergi sekarang juga, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak._

"_Kau tahu apa itu arti Yakuza?" _

_Pertanyaan Hiashi mengernyitkan alis Hinata, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil, "I..iya, O..organisasi kriminal jepang yang saat ini tengah di buru oleh seluruh anggota kepolisian." Jawabnya ragu,_

"_Hm. Hanya itu yang kau tahu?"_

"_U..um."_

_Masih duduk dengan posisi andalannya, Hiashi menatap putri di depannya yang kini tengah menunduk kaku. Dirinya tersenyum tipis-_

_Sampai-_

"_Kau adalah bagian dari kami mulai sekarang. Berbanggalah karena menjadi salah satu keluarga Yakuza terkuat di Konoha!"_

"…_.."_

**_Deg!_**_ Jantung Hinata serasa lepas saat mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba dari ayahnya. Maniknya terbelalak lebar, dan wajahnya langsung menatap tak percaya pada laki-laki tua di hadapannya. _

_Bibirnya menganga sekilas, tubuhnya bergetar, "A..apa maksud Tousan? Ya..yazuka, a..aku?" tidak bisa ia tahan perasaan takut bercampur gugup di hatinya._

"_Hm."_

_Melihat anggukan kecil dari ayahnya, Hinata semakin tidak percaya. Bagaimana ia bisa percaya dengan perkataan tidak masuk akal sang ayah?! Pasalnya selama ini, enam belas tahun menetap di rumah ini. Tidak pernah ia melihat tanda-tanda ayahnya ternyata adalah pemimpin dari sebuah kelompok berbahaya yang sangat diincar oleh kepolisian Konoha!_

_Tidak pernah sama sekali!_

_Ia menggeleng cepat, "Ti..tidak, Tousan pasti bercanda?! Ma..mana mungkin Tousan ini ketua Yakuza, tidak ada bukti! Tousan hanya seorang pemimpin perusahaan Hyuga! Tidak lebih!" emosinya tertahan, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya takut._

_Laki-laki dingin itu hanya menatapnya datar, menutup matanya sekilas, dan menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah mengira kalau reaksi yang akan di berikan Hinata akan seperti ini. Persis seperti Neji, putra pertamanya beberapa tahun yang lalu._

"_Kau harus percaya." Ujarnya cepat._

"_Tidak! Aku tidak akan percaya?! Tousan tahu sendiri bukan kalau Yakuza itu..Yakuza itu hanya sekelompok orang yang berkumpul untuk melakukan tindak kriminal! Mereka diincar oleh seluruh kepolisian Jepang maupun Konoha!" tidak ada lagi perasaan gugup. Suaranya naik satu oktaf._

"_Hn, kau benar. Dan kau harus menerima semuanya Hinata. Setelah memberitahumu, Tousan akan memberitahukan pada adikmu juga, Hanabi."_

"…"

_Membelalakan matanya kembali, Hinata terkejut, "Ja..jadi Neji-niisan sudah tahu tentang ini? To..Tousan pasti-" ucapannya terpotong seketika-_

"_Alasan Tousan meminta Neji, kau, dan Hanabi mempelajari seluruh tehnik bela diri keluarga Hyuga adalah untuk hal ini. Kelak semua pelajaran itu akan berguna saat kalian menggantikan posisi Tousan nanti."_

"…_."_

"_Menjadikanmu kuat, memenangkan seluruh perlombaan, tapi yang kurang dari dirimu hanya sikap gugupmu itu."_

"…_.." Hinata masih terdiam, jemarinya semakin mengeras. Ia tidak ingin mendengar semua ucapan ayahnya._

"_Ja..jadi ini alasan Tousan?" tanyanya lirih._

"_Hn," dan di tanggapi dingin oleh Hiashi._

_Berarti senyuman, ucapan selamat, pujian, serta ucapan semangat dari Tousan dan Kaasannya hanya untuk ini. Semuanya hanya kebohongan semata yang di buat-buat, memintanya menjadi-_

_Menjadi sebuah boneka penerus ayahnya._

"…_."_

_Gadis itu tidak mau mendengar lagi, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya._

**_Srek!_**_ "Aku mau kembali ke kamar." Ujarnya singkat._

"…"

_Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh-_

"_Apa pemuda pirang yang mengantarkanmu pulang tadi adalah kekasihmu?"_

_Langkahnya terhenti seketika, tubuh Hinata menegang. Mendengar ucapan lanjutan ayahnya, takut-takut ia menjawab._

"_I…iya, dia kekasihku."_

"_Lalu keempat orang tadi itu sahabatmu?"_

_Sekarang giliran keempat sahabatnya, Hinata makin takut-_

"_Ya, me..mereka sahabatku di sekolah."_

"…_."_

"_Jauhi mereka semua."_

"…"

_Oke, kalimat singkat padat dan jelas dari laki-laki paruh baya di sana sukses membuatnya membalikkan badan dalam sekejap._

"_A..apa maksud Tousan menjauhi mereka?" Hinata menatap takut ayahnya._

_Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Hinata, Hiashi mengambil sebuah kotak di bawah meja. Kontan alis Hinata mengernyit bingung, apa lagi yang ingin di perlihatkan Tousannya?!_

"…"

_Membuka kotak itu cepat, Hiashi mengambil sesuatu di sana-_

**_Srek,_**_ dalam hitungan detik lima buah lembar kertas berbentuk segiempat kecil langsung terlihat. Ayahnya melempar pelan dan memperlihatkan benda itu padanya,_

"_Lihatlah dengan baik, dengan siapa kau bergaul."_

_Hinata terdiam, maniknya menelusuri kelima benda yang semakin lama semakin terlihat seperti-_

_Foto._

"_A..apa ini?" bibirnya bergetar hebat, di kala melihat foto siapa yang terpampang di sana._

"_Tousan sudah menduga kau akan berteman dengan mereka semua."_

_Foto sang kekasih Naruto Uzumaki, kedua sahabat gadisnya, Shion serta Sakura Haruno, dan sahabat laki-lakinya, Sasuke Uchiha dan Kiba Inuzuka terlihat di kertas itu. Tangan Hinata bergetar mengambil kelima foto itu. Ia tidak percaya-_

"_Ke..kenapa Tousan memberikan foto ini padaku?!" Tanya gadis itu cepat, menatap takut ayahnya._

_Sedangkan Hiashi hanya mendengus sekilas, "Inuzuka Kiba, ayahnya seorang detective swasta yang saat ini masih mencari jejak kelompok Yakuza Tousan."_

"…"

_Detective? Ayah Kiba? Ia tidak pernah tahu hal itu?!_

"_Sasuke Uchiha, Hampir seluruh keluarga mereka masuk ke dalam kategori keluarga yang paling Tousan hindari. Bisnis perusahaan mereka membuat kelompok Yakuza Tousan semakin sulit bergerak leluasa."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Shion dan Sakura Haruno, meskipun keluarga mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Tapi kedekatan mereka berdua dengan Sasuke Uchiha, serta Naruto Uzumaki membahayakan Tousan."_

_Tunggu dulu!_

_Tadi, tadi ia merasa mendengar nama Naruto di ucapan ayahnya, "Na..Naruto? Kenapa Tousan menyangkut pautkan Naruto ke dalam masalah Tousan?!" _

"_Hm, sepertinya keberadaanmu di sana mulai mencurigai mereka. Pantas saja kau tidak tahu, Hinata."_

_Curiga? Apa maksudnya?!_

"_A..aku tidak mengerti-"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto, keluarga mereka atau lebih tepatnya Ayah dan Ibunya adalah salah satu anggota kepolisian Konoha yang sampai sekarang masih gencar mengincar kelompok Tousan."_

_Kepolisian?_

_Mengincar organisasi ayahnya?_

_Naruto?!_

"…_.." Hinata menggeleng tidak percaya, air mata pertahanan yang sejak tadi ia tahan perlahan merembak turun menjatuhi pipinya. Sungguh ia tidak tahu kalau..kalau semua kebenaran yang di ucapkan ayahnya akan sesakit ini rasanya._

_Ayah Kiba, keluarga Uchiha, dan keluarga kekasihnya? Ia tidak tahu!_

"_Aku…aku tidak mau menjauhi mereka Tousan! Mereka adalah sahabat-sahabatku!" gadis itu berteriak histeris. Tidak ia hiraukan kepalan tangannya yang kini sudah hampir mengeluarkan darah segar._

_Ini terlalu mendadak, pikirannya belum siap dengan kenyataan seperti ini!_

"…_.."_

_Laki-laki di sana masih tetap tenang, seraya menutup kedua matanya, "Hn, Tousan hanya tidak ingin kau-"_

"_Aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam organisasi Tousan! Aku tidak mau!" jerit gadis itu sesenggukan._

_Tatapan tajam kini tertuju padanya, "Kau harus seperti kakakmu, Neji menerima ini semua dengan cepat."_

"_Aku berbeda dengan Niisan! Aku..aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan semua sahabat-sahabatku!"_

"…" _Hiashi terdiam menatap kondisi putrinya, terlihat jahat tentu saja. Ini adalah resikonya menjadi pemimpin dari kelompok yang sudah berabad-abad terbentuk sebelum kelahiran semua anaknya._

"_Terserah apa yang kau inginkan, tapi Tousan punya dua hal harus kau pilih."_

_Tatap, Hinata menatap ke arah ayahnya. Gadis itu masih menangis, "Pi..pilihan?"_

_Hiashi mengangguk kecil, "Kau lebih memilih menjauhi seluruh teman-temanmu itu atau membiarkannya masuk ke dalam perangkap yang Tousan berikan."_

"_Pe..perangkap! Perangkap apa?!" Ia mulai merasa ada yang aneh lagi dari perkataan ayahnya. Hatinya bergetar takut, air matanya pun kembali tumpah._

"_Sebelum kau berteman dengan mereka, Tousan memang berencana ingin membunuh semua anak penggangggu itu."_

"…_.." tersentak, matanya terbelalak kaget. Tidak percaya atas apa yang di katakan orang tuanya itu. Ayah yang selalu menjadi pedoman serta ia kagumi,_

"_Dengan kau berteman dengan mereka, itu artinya sama saja memasukkan mereka ke dalam perangkap singa. Kau memudahkan rencana Tousan untuk menghabisi mereka."_

"…_.."_

_Kenapa bisa mengatakan hal segampang itu, membunuh? Hati Hinata jadi tidak tahan mendengarnya. Gadis itu menggeleng kencang, tangisannya makin terdengar. Ia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa terhadap sahabat-sahabatnya._

_Sahabat yang mau berteman dengan gadis pemalu sepertinya. Tidak!_

"_Hiks, hiks-tidak, jangan Tousan-hiks." Terhuyung, gadis itu hampir jatuh dari posisinya, kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah,_

"_Jangan bicara apa-apa lagi, Tousan! Sudah cukup!" teriaknya keras, sampai akhirnya Hinata terjatuh di lantai. Dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya-_

"_Kau harus menerimanya Hinata, keluarga kita dan keluarga mereka berbeda." _

_Hinata menggeleng kencang, "Tidak mau! Aku..aku tidak mau kehilangan mereka!" dengan kekuatannya, ia bangkit dan bergegas berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan lemah._

"_Pilihlah, menjauhi atau menyakiti sahabatmu."_

"…_.." _

"_Jika kau tidak berhasil menjauhi mereka-" perkataan Hiashi terhenti-_

_Sampai-_

"_Buatlah agar mereka menjauhimu."_

_Dan setelah mendengar perkataan terakhir sang ayah, gadis itu menatap kosong seluruh ruangan di rumahnya. Wajahnya tertunduk dan melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai atas._

_Malam itu Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya, mengutuk semua takdir hidupnya. _

**Flash Back Off**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Manik Lavender itu menatap kosong ke arah langit, kakinya terus melangkah. Entah kemana, tapi yang pasti ia tidak ingin melihat Naruto dulu.

Betapa ironisnya, dulu ia dan Naruto adalah pasangan kekasih. Mereka berdua saling mencintai, dan hanya karena pernyataan tiba-tiba sang ayah di umurnya yang baru saja beranjak menjadi tujuh belas. Ia terpaksa melakukan hal itu, semua hal yang diinginkan ayahnya.

"…"

"Aku tidak ingin kalian terluka, aku ingin kalian aman. Tidak apa-apa kalian membenciku. Itu lebih baik..lebih baik-" suaranya perlahan-lahan tercekat, Hinata berusaha keras menahan tangis yang akan pecah kembali.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nee, Naruto-kun?"<em>

"_Ya?"_

"_Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."_

"_Katakan saja, kau tidak usah seformal itu~"_

_Datar, dingin, pedih, Hinata mencoba menguatkan diri. Saat mengatakan satu kalimat yang sangat ia benci. Berbekal kemampuan acting yang terbaik, gadis itu menahan tangisnya dalam hati._

"_Aku ingin kau menjauhiku sekarang."_

"…"

"_Hah?"_

* * *

><p>Hinata menggeleng kecil, mengingat kembali <em>memorynya <em>dulu. Membuat hatinya tidak tahan, tapi ia harus kuat. Ia baru tahu, kenapa saat bermain ke rumah Naruto. Saat dimana ia bertanya pada kedua orang tua Naruto apa pekerjaan mereka.

"…"

Tidak ada yang menjawab-

* * *

><p>"<em>Apa maksudmu Hinata? Kau..kau pasti sedang bercanda kan? Pasti Sakura, Shion, Teme, dan Kiba sedang ada di sini melihat kita? Itu lucu sekali Hina-"<em>

"_Mulai hari ini kita putus."_

"_Ha? Hi..Hinata-"_

"_Aku tidak memerlukanmu lagi."_

* * *

><p>Manik Saphire yang terbelalak saat itu masih tersimpan di memorynya sampai saat ini. Saat di mana Naruto mencoba mencari-cari titik kebohongan di wajahnya.<p>

Kebohongan yang sudah ia simpan rapat-rapat, dengan sebuah topeng dingin nan datar. Tidak ada lagi tangisan, tidak ada lagi nada gugup. Yang ada di hadapan Naruto hanya-

Sesosok Hinata yang memandang remeh dirinya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku tidak percaya! Kau menyukaiku Hinata, aku mencintaimu!"<em>

_Sebuah guncangan di bahu Hinata, tidak membuat Hinata bergeming, "Aku serius, kau hanya mengangguku Naruto. Aku baru sadar kalau kau tidak pantas untukku, aku tidak menyukaimu."_

_Tidak ada suffix 'kun' seperti biasa lagi._

"**_Pilihlah, menjauhi atau menyakiti sahabatmu."_**

"**_Jika kau tidak berhasil menjauhi mereka-"_**

"**_Buatlah agar mereka menjauhimu."_**

* * *

><p>Bukan ini yang dia mau, Hinata ingin bersama dengan semua sahabat dan kekasihnya di saat terakhir sekolah mereka. Bukan dengan menjauhi, bukan dengan membuat mereka membencinya.<p>

"Hiks-hiks, maaf, maaf, aku..menyayangi kalian semua-"

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku akan terus mempercayaimu Hinata!"<em>

* * *

><p>Langkah gadis indigo itu semakin lemah, kakinya terasa lumpuh. Sungguh, ia tidak membayangkan kalau keluarganya selama ini berkaitan erat dengan organisasi kriminal seperti <em>Yakuza<em>. Keluarga Naruto, Kiba, serta Sasuke mencarinya, mengincar, dan hendak memenjarakan seluruh keluarganya.

"Aku-hiks-hiks tidak tahu harus apa-"

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau sahabat kami Hinata, kalau ada masalah katakan pada kita berdua~"<em>

"_Aku tidak pernah menganggap kalian sahabat."_

"_A..apa?"_

"_Jauhi aku."_

"_Tidak!"_

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan, Shion-chan, aku ingin memeluk kalian berdua-hiks." Tubuh langsingnya terjatuh di sebuah tempat duduk, wajah mengadah menahan air mata yang hendak jatuh kembali.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Lihat, mentang-mentang dekat dengan Sasuke-kun, dia bisa seenaknya bicara leluasa dengan pangeran kita."<em>

"_Sakura menyebalkan,"_

"_Kita memang tidak bisa melawan juara bela diri seperti Hinata, tapi kalau dengan gadis merah muda itu masalah gampang."_

"…_."_

"_Ta..tasku tidak ada, ba..bagaimana ini Sasuke-kun?!"_

"_Coba kau cari lebih teliti Sakura," gadis berambut pirang itu mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya._

"_Hiks, hiks, tasku hilang, dimana?! Di..disana ada buku berhargaku!"_

_Brak!_

"_Siapa yang berani-beraninya membuang tas Sakura-chan di tempat sampah! Tidak akan segan-segan kuberi pelajaran!"_

"_Sst, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu kalau masalahnya akan serumit ini!"_

"_Diamlah, kalau kita tidak bicara mereka tidak akan tahu!"_

"_Tapi saat itu Hinata-"_

"…_.."_

_Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Hinata menatap datar Naruto yang kini tengah memegang tas berharga Sakura. Gadis menyeringai kecil-_

"_Aku yang membuang tas itu, ada masalah?" ucapnya tanpa basa-basi._

"_A..apa? Hi..Hinata, kenapa kau-"_

"_Aku bilang kau untuk menjauhiku, tapi tidak mau. Dan itulah hasilnya~"_

_Braak! Tangan kekar Naruto kini menggebrak meja dengan kasar._

"_Jangan bercanda."_

"_Aku tidak bercanda, Uzumaki-san~"_

"_Hinata, kau kira aku akan percaya dengan ucapanmu, kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal kotor seperti ini!"_

_Di temani sebuah buku harian milik Sakura, gadis indigo itu menyeringai semakin lebar, "Ini apa? Kau tahukan? Buku harian konyol dan tidak berhargamu ada di tanganku. Masih tidak percaya?"_

_Plak!_

"_Kau jahat!"_

* * *

><p>Saat itu ia melihat jelas, tiga orang teman sekelasnya dengan jahatnya mengambil tas Sakura. Gadis merah muda yang tengah pergi ke kamar mandi itu tidak menyadari sama sekali. Mereka bertiga membuang tas Sakura di tempat sampah, mengacak-acak isinya, dan merobek buku harian Sakura.<p>

Ia tahu benar kalau buku harian itu adalah pemberian Sasuke saat ulang tahunnya, betapa berharganya. Tanpa segan-segan, Hinata menghentikan perbuatan teman-temannya, memberi mereka pelajaran.

Membersihkan tas Sakura, menatap nanar buku berharga sahabatnya. Dan saat itulah ia mendapatkan sebuah rencana.

Berpura-pura kalau dialah yang merusak tas milik Sakura, dan membuat gadis merah muda itu membencinya.

"…"

Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa lakukan lagi, berat hati ia menerima semua perkataan ayahnya. Neji yang berusaha menenangkannya. Hinata yang masih takut melihat bagaimana reaksi adiknya Hanabi nanti. Ia takut adik kecilnya itu juga akan sepertinya-

* * *

><p>"<em>Niisan tolong aku."<em>

"_Akan kubantu sebisa mungkin."_

* * *

><p>Ia mengingat jelas saat scenario yang sengaja di buatnya bersama Neji, tepat saat Naruto datang ke rumahnya. Pemuda pirang itu masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Hinata, tidak percaya dengan sikap kekasihnya.<p>

Dan Hinata bisa mengetahui semua itu dari sebuah pesan yang dikirim sang Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hinata kau ada di rumah?" pemuda pirang itu gencar mencarinya di taman belakang, melihat tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya saat di depan pintu tadi.<em>

"…_."_

"_Dia datang,"_

_Hinata mengangguk kecil._

"_Kau benar-benar yakin?"_

"_Ya,"_

"…_."_

"_Hinata, kalau kau ada tolong jawab a-"_

"…_.."_

"_Jadi kau selama ini cuma memanfaatkan Uzumaki itu?"_

"_Hmph, benar sekali Niisan. Kau kira aku serius menyukainya? Tidak sama sekali~"_

"_Darimana kau mendapatkan ide seperti itu?"_

"_Mendekatkan Naruto, membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku, membuatnya menembakku, dan akhirnya kubuang jauh-jauh. Itu semua berasal dari ide briliantku~"_

"_Hm, adikku memang hebat."_

"_Tentu saja, Niisan tahu kan kalau asset kekayaan Uzumaki itu melimpah. Jadi merupakan keberuntungan yang bagus kalau aku bisa memanfaatkannya."_

"_Lalu kenapa kau sekarang memutuskannya?"_

_Hinata menatap getir, sebuah bayangan di belakang yang kini masih bersembunyi di balik tembok. Dirinya membelakangi Naruto, air matanya sudah hampir tumpah karena skenarionya sendiri._

"_Aku sudah bosan, lebih baik aku mengincar Uchiha saja. Dia lebih menantang~"_

_Dan saat itulah-_

_Ia mendapatkan bentakan serta kemarahan yang memuncak dari sang Uzumaki._

* * *

><p>Perlahan Hinata mengambil <em>handphone<em> di tangannya, membuka _flip_ benda itu. Menatap nanar, sebuah foto di sana. Dirinya bersama seluruh sahabatnya tertawa bersama. Masih ia simpan dengan rapi.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jadi ini yang kau rencanakan!"<em>

"_Hm, kau mendengarkannya Uzumaki-san~"_

"_Jangan berani-beraninya kau mendekati Teme. Padahal..padahal aku percaya denganmu! Kau hanya memanfaatkanku!"_

"_Silakan saja tampar aku, kalau kau berani."_

**_Ya, tampar aku, pukul aku, bentak aku, semuanya aku sudah siap._**

"_Cih, jangan mimpi. Aku tidak mau mengenal kau lagi Hyuga."_

_Tidak ada lagi panggilan Hinata di bibir Naruto, gadis itu sukses menahan rasa pedih hatinya._

"_Ternyata aku salah menilaimu. Selamat tinggal."_

_Dan semuanya, saat itu juga hubungan mereka berakhir. Persahabatannya hancur, hatinya hancur, dan-_

_Semuanya selesai._

* * *

><p><strong>Drrtt,<strong> melihat sebuah pesan terkirim padanya. Hinata menatap sekilas, sampai akhirnya ia membuka isi pesan itu dengan lemas.

"….."

Matanya memandang datar tulisan yang tertera di sana, pesan yang singkat. Membuat tangisannya terhenti,

* * *

><p><strong><em>From : Kakashi-san<em>**

**_Hinata-sama, dimana anda? Hiashi-sama dan Mizuki-sama mencarimu, Neji-sama, Hanabi-sama juga sudah menunggu di rumah._**

* * *

><p>Entahlah ia menerima atau tidak kenyataan pahit yang di simpan sang ayah selama ini. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tapi yang terpenting saat ini-<p>

"Kalian semua baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup."

Ia berhasil membuat ayahnya mengurungkan niat untuk mencelakai keempat sahabat dan kekasih tercintanya.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Setidaknya aku sudah pernah mengalami hal-hal menyenangkan bersama kalian. Itu sudah cukup, tidak ada yang kuinginkan lagi.**

**Jika dengan membenciku kalian tidak terluka, tidak apa-apa.**

**Aku, Hinata Hyuga siap menanggung semuanya.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE END~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

* * *

><p>Lah, apaaan ini! #guling2# mushi dapet ide ini entah darimana, Hinata yang berpura-pura jahat, padahal sebenarnya baik. Huhu, entahlah feel ceritanya nyampe apa kagak ke readers-nya #pertama kalinya buat genre angst#tidak ada <em>death chara<em> tapi, charanya tidak bersatu#apaan coba!#. Tapi yang pasti Mushi udah selese ngikutin event NHTD #yeeii# Kelar satu event muahaha :v XD :D

_Pleasee j_angan _Flame _Mushi ya #klo ga baca warning#, ini cuman fic iseng-iseng kok suer deh! #peace# XD

* * *

><p><strong>Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi<strong>

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
